Yuki and Tohru: A Romeo & Juliet story
by 4ever-4life
Summary: It is like Romeo and Juliet with the fruba characters. Yuki and Tohru are Romeo & Juliet, but it has a happier ending. Chapter 3 is now finished. Please Read and Reveiw.
1. The montague

**4ever-4life This is my first Fruits Basket fanficion. It is like a Romeo & Juliet type thing but with a happier ending.**

**Kyo You always say that**

**4ever-4life No, not always. Just now.**

**Kyo ……Whatever.**

**XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

**Characters:**

**Romeo-Yuki**

**Juliet-Tohru**

**Benvolio-Haru**

**Mercutio-Kyo**

**Tybalt-Hiro**

**Fr. L-Shigure**

**Paris-Ayame**

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

"**Haru, have you seen Yuki? I haven't seen him all morning." Lord Montague asked his nephew, Haru.**

"**No sorry. I also have-Oh, wait. There he is." Haru said pointing toward the horizon.**

"**Go talk to him and ask why he us so down." Montague said and left with his wife, Lady Montague.**

"**Hey, Yuki why so down?" Haru called to his silver hair friend.**

"**Huh? Oh, good morning Haru." Yuki sighed.**

"**Good morning? It is Afternoon, silly Yuki." Haru laughed walking up to Yuki.**

"**Ah, sad hours seem long."**

"**In love?"**

"**Out."**

"**How can you be out of love?"**

"**She can't fall in love with me. Cupid keeps shooting but fails to hit the target.**

"**Oh…Want to get some pizza?"**

"**Sure. I haven't ate anything since two nights ago."**


	2. The capulets

**4ever-4lifeWell now I have finished the first chapter.**

**KyoWhatever. **

**YukiStop being grumpy.**

**KyoShut up. Damn Rat!**

**4ever-4lifeO.O**

**XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"**Nurse! Where is my daughter? I need to talk to her, NOW!!!!" Lady Capulet yelled from her room.**

"**Right here." The nurse walked in with a beautiful girl following her.**

"**Yes mother? Why do you call?" the girl asked.**

"**Tohru, you will be at the party and dance with Sir Ayame. Understood?" Lady Capulet said.**

"**I will dance with him but do no more that'll disgrace you." The girl, Tohru, said and left her mother's room.**

"**What was that? She'll only dance and not see?" **

"**At least she'll dance with him." The nurse said,"Who knows, maybe she may find a man."**

**XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

**Sorry it is a short chapter but you met Juliet-Er, I mean Tohru.**


	3. The party

**4ever-4life-Yipee! Chapter three is now being written!**

**Kyo-….**

**4ever-4life (Four)-What?**

**Kyo-nothing…**

**Four-WHAT?!**

**Kyo-Why am I not Romeo?**

**Four-You are always grumpy and I also don't like you.**

**Kyo-Then why am I talking to you?**

**Four-Because I thought it would be cool talking to you before I did the story.**

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

"**Loosen up Yuki." Kyo said, "Look around. Have fun."**

"**I'll try because I had a dream." Yuki said and fitted the mask over his face, "I don't like being here right now."**

"**Whatever. Just watch out for Hiro; he doesn't like us to well." Kyo said and ran off into the crowd.**

"**Great. How am I supposed to have fun when I have to watch out for Hiro?" Yuki mumbled and made his way through the crowd and to a chair standing there in a corner. **

**Tohru had walked down the stairs and the room lit up as she walked onto the dance floor.**

"**Would I be the pleasure of having this dance?" Sir Ayame asked walking up to Tohru. Tohru nodded and walked onto the dance floor with him. Yuki, watching the people dance, spotted Tohru and stood up.**

"**Did my heart love 'til now? She is beautiful." Yuki whispered. The song ended and Tohru walked toward the chair Yuki was standing at and she noticed Yuki.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were sitting here. I'll leave now." She said and started to walk off but stopped as Yuki reached out and grabbed her hand.**

"**Don't go." Yuki said and pulled her closer, "Don't go away. Please stay."**

"**Weary pilgrim, but I most go. My mother calls." Tohru said but looked into his violet eyes and couldn't pull her self away, "Pilgrim, do you come far?"**

"**Far? Only as far as my heart will take me to see you." Yuki leaned down a little until his lips had met hers and since they were in the darkest corner, no one knew.**

"**Juliet, your mother calls for you." The nurse said and walked up just as the kiss ended.**

"**Coming." Juliet said and walked over to where her mother was standing.**

"**Fair lady, who is her mother?" Yuki asked the nurse.**

"**The maiden of the household. Her father is Lord Capulet." The nurse said and walked off.**

"**I fell in love with the enemy. Now my fate is sealed." Yuki said and then was pulled out of the house by Kyo. Before Tohru had noticed he was gone, she hadn't realized who he was.**


End file.
